This invention relates to devices which are used in making and operating upon optical lenses. More particularly this invention comprises a structure for holding individual lenses and for clamping a plurality of lenses to aid in the construction of a combination lens for ophthalmic uses. The manufacture of an ophthalmic lens such as shown in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,858 can be difficult, requiring a number of different clamping devices.